


Hungry Thirsty Roots

by CaffieneKitty



Series: Icon-Fic Meme [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: But it's a creepy tree, Drabble, Episode: s01e11 Scarecrow, Gen, Icon-fic meme, POV ...a tree?, Season/Series 01, Trees, atmospheric horror, disturbing and confusing, the apple pie is not worth it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-25
Updated: 2009-08-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 05:33:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1014731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaffieneKitty/pseuds/CaffieneKitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An attempt at the first person perspective backstory of the orchard of trees in "Scarecrow".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hungry Thirsty Roots

**Author's Note:**

> _Originally posted on Livejournal August 25, 2009. Title from the poem 'The Goblin Market' added on AO3 posting._

Deep, deep down my roots go. Into the dark, past things that move, so fast, so fast through the ground. 

People brought me to this new land, an earth of different taste and tales. They feed me, bring me richwarm water that flows from screamings at my base, spilling out, seeping down. Down to my roots, up to my wound where they carve the shapes again and again, my sap spilling. A name taking shape, a name to bring a tale from the old earth to the new. A name to bring a need, a protection, a harvest.

Named, it comes.


End file.
